My secret, My love
by Rootbeerpants
Summary: Jerome has been hiding a secret from Mitch but when it gets out, will Mitch accept him? And can he tell him once and for all his feelings? Merome/MitchxJerome with mild MitchxOC. Rated M for really bad words and a violence heavy chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a quick maybe 3-4 chapter story. I know I should be focusing on mine of the dead but I have a major case of writers block. Also I'm starting to get alot of pain In my right arm and I need to get it checked out. so everything is kinda up in the air right now.**

Hi there. I'm Jerome and I'm a bacca. I am a member of team crafted a prestigious group of youtubers who are regarded highly in minecraftia. Before that I was in ASF with Matt and Mitch. Mitch is my best friend but he kills me so much inside. He's so damn beautiful with his brown hair, deep brown eyes, his warm smile, his soft skin, his checkerd hoodie and jean combo. I love him but theres one problem. He's straight. Whats more is that he has a girlfriend. Grace Homesert. Shes beautiful but not as much as Mitch. Dark wavy hair, bright green eyes and the most innocent smile you have ever seen. She wears a blue hoddie and jeans and has a pretty thick australian accent. Mitch loved her and she loved him. We were friends but I hated her because she had Mitch and I had no one. I never botherd to date as I dont like women and Mitch dosn't know I'm gay and I like it that way as it stops any akwardness between us. I dont think he's homaphobic but questions start going though heads. Does he like one of the men at the bar? Does he like that guy at the counter? Does he have the hots for a member of team crafted? Does he love me? Yea I dont want that. Anyway everything changed on the 7th of September 2013 2 months ago.

**Jermomes POV**

"Jermome? Dood wake up". I know that voice all too well. Benja Canada. Mitch Hughes. my best friend and secret crush. I sat upright and yawned looking at the clock on the wall behind Mitch. it was 7:00 am. We were going to record some minigames with Sky and Husky and then he was going on a date with Grace while I stayed here and uploaded the footage alone. Fuck my life. "You ok dood?". Mitch I forgot about Mitch for a second there. " Im fine just thinking" I replied. "about what?" he asked. Mitch is a bit nosey somtimes but I'm ok with it most of the time but this time was not one of those times. "just stuff" I replied hoping he would drop it. "ok" Mitch said and I felt a bit of distrust in his voice. whatever lets just go have some fun.

**Time skip**

**Still jeromes POV**

I was carrying Mitch to the tree house. it was 2:30am and he had partied a bit too hard on his date. He texted me to come pick him up ... sorta. He had mispelt almost everyword and at the end he had put a bunch of random letters but I can deciver drunk Mitches texts like an expert. I lifted him up thourgh the trap door into the tree house and layed him down in our room. I put him on the top bunk because he always sleeps there on our bunk bed. I sharped betty cleaned our room brushed my teeth then put on my PJs and went to bed.

**Jeromes dream**

"No please Mitch dont kick me out" I begged him. He wasn't listening. "I talked to Adam and the rest about it and we all agree there is no place for a faggot in team crafted" was his response. that word made me start crying. Such a hate filled word deliverd from my former best friend. "aww look at the baby bacca cry!" Mitch went over to his desk a picked up a bone. "dont worry jerome ill throw you a bone!" and with that he threw the bone full force at my head. I fell to my knees. "no mitch please I'm sorry!" i begged. it was no use. Mitch then picked up Betty. "Mitch what are you doing!?" I screamed. "the right thing" was his only reply before he smashed the axe into my forhead and then in a fluent swing slammed it into my neck. as the blood ran into my eyes I saw the world go black before I closed my eyes and died.

**Back to real life jerome POV**

I joleted up right and started screaming. Adam and Mitch ran into the room, Adam carrying his trusty butter sword and Mitch holding Betty. "Whats wrong jerome? did something hurt you?" Adam asked. I had tears in my eyes and I felt terrified. "Just...just a bad dream" I replied. Adam put his sword away, sighing in relief. Adam hated fighting monsters he preferd to fight squids they had no weapons nor did they explode or climb up walls. They just swam and made good food when cooked. He turned to mitch. "Mitch stay with jerome untill he calms down then tell him the news". Mitch nodded and looked at me. He looked happy to see I was ok but sad that I was crying still. that dream was so real and it came out of nowhere. Mitch sat down on the bed and put Betty down on the floor. "You ok biggums?" his voice was more monotone that it was usually. "I'm fine whats the news Adam was talking about?" I asked. Mitch looked very sad at that point and just handded me the news paper that was outside of our door. Every team crafted member gets one delivered outside there rooms. I read todays headline and my eyes went wide. "jeromes big secret: hes as straight as a bendy straw." I read outloud. "Adams been getting angry people demanding to know if its true. Is it true?". I looked at Mitch. I felt ashamed like I had just been caught with my hand down the cookie jar but on a global scale. I just nodded and Mitch turned away. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after a while. "I was afraid of what everyone would think. That rumors would go around." Mitch looked at me before saying " I need to go now" and walking out. What just happend?

**And there you have it. I'll try to update this soon but its going to be awhile. also thanks for the support I'm seeing on Mine of the dead. I do accept constructive critisism so leave all of it that you want. Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got quite a few requests to countinue this so here ya go!**

Mitches POV

Jerome. That name had been swirling around in my head for a while now as I sat there in my room. When we first met I knew he was special and as we grew closer through time, I began to realise that i had fallen for him. But to me it seemed there was only one problem. He was straight. So I decided that I would date a girl and try to keep it a secret. Grace is awesome but its always been Jerome. Now I find out that hes gay and that I may have a shot. I dont want to break Graces heart though. So after thinking about it for a while I decided to sleep. I never knew what was about to happen. I wish I had.

Jeromes POV

My mind was hazy so I decided that I needed fresh air. So I had gone for a walk in the park. It was there that I met Grace. She was angry. "So your gay huh!?" she shouted. I slowly nodded my head. A crowd had gathered and where taking pictures of us. "Do you love Mitch!?" She was practically screaming at this point. "Can we talk about this later?" I asked. The crowd had grown and quite a few journolists where here now. "JUST ANWSER ME!" she shouted. I was taken back. She had tears in her eyes and at that point I was pretty sure she already knew the anwser. I ran. I knew it was a bad plan but I had no other choice. By the time that I had escaped the crowd, it was midnight. I needed to get back to the house but it was a long way from here. Then as I walked I saw the shadows. Then hand covered my mouth as I was pulled into an allyway. A knife came up to my throat. "Jerome nice to meet you my name is Kevin. Me and Mitt" Whoever had a hold of me pointed to a man dressed in full black with a ski mask on. His shirt said "Gays must die". Who are these people!? "We" The man known as Kevin continued "Are the leaders of C.A.G. That stands for Christians Agaist Gays." **AN: I dont hate christians these are just religiouse extreamists not ment to represent the faith but instead ment to portray the people who take it to far.**

"You are going against god by going against the natural order. Therefore you must be beaten and killed so that god may punish you." Those words made my eyes widen. He stopped talking and plunged the knife into my leg. I fell to the ground the pain to much for me. The man called Mitt took a baseball bat out from behind a dumpster. "Prepare to squeal boy".

**So this got dark. Yea thats right I chose christians instead of another religion but the guys are supposted to be rednecks so it just seemed to fit. Sorry if this chapter offended you it was not ment to talk bad about the christian faith.**


End file.
